Stupid Love Letter
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine Is in love with Bright the school top student .She wanted to give him a love letter which she did but she put it in the wrong locker.The locker Of the school Bad-Boy Shade Hatoromi , now she got to be his slave for 6 month would love bloom or would Fine hate Shade for the rest of her Life.FXS
1. wrong locker

_**Fine P.O.V**_

_OMG i can believe this is happening to me only because a stupid love letter. _

**_FLASHBACK._**

_OMG Bright just look at me and he smile I'm so happy right now that i could jump but , if i do that people might get the wrong idea Bright is the top student he always get high grades and He is such a lady gentlemen he got what every girl In school but he got competition .The school Bad-Boy Shade Haritomi , i don't see what girls seen in him is true is dam hot but he is bad to bad._

_Rein: Fine snap out of your dream world ._

_Fine: oh yeah Rein what class are you going now?_

_Rein : It says 323 oh that Health class see ya Fine._

_ok no one is in the hallways i can juts put the love letter i been working on it I going to put the love letter in Bright looker and hope he would like me._

_**Fine put the love letter in the looker and keep walking but stop when she found Shade the school bad-boy opening the looker she just put her love letter.**_

_Fine: Don't open that ._

_Shade: And why the heck i cannot do that ?_

_Fine: Causee..._

_Shade:Oh what this ._

**_Shade open the locker and see the love letter._**

_Shade: Ohhh for Bright let me guess you got confused from locker right?_

_Fine: Y-yes . Can you give it back?_

_Shade: Sorry can do The school is gonna love it that the school loser is in love with Bright ahaha people would laugh at you more than often._

_Fine : please give back the letter._

_Shade: nope._

_Fine: I try to be fucking nice, i don't give a shit who you are but laughing at people feelings is mean .Just because you are a selfish cold hearten bastard dose not mean everyone is like you. Now give me the dam fucking letter just do it i would do anything._

_Shade: You sure have guts you Bitch._

_Fine: Give it back ._

_Shade: Fine but you got to be my slave for 6 months._

_Fine: What 6 months That the whole school year no._

_Shade: OH the school is gonna love this letter ._

_Fine: Fine just give it back._

_Shade: here there is my phone number and the time i want to see you after school go it._

**_Shade give back the letter and give Fine his phone number in a piece of paper._**

_Fine: Go it._

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

_WHAT CAN i do i can spent half of the year with the school bad boy . ahhhhhhhhh i hate this stupid love letter._


	2. After school

_**After School.**_

Fine: I'm here.

_**The out of nowhere Shade appear scaring was so mad that she hit him in the**_** balls.**

Shade: My poor unborn babies .

Fine: Is your fault you appear out of no where .

Shade: Fine, Fine can you tell me your Name.

Fine: I'm Fine.

Shade: I did not ask you how are you I want your name .

_**The Fine hit him again in the balls.**_

Fine: You dum-ass my name is Fine .

Shade: You better stop hitting my balls .

Fine: That the place that hurts the most right?

Shade: Are you sadist or something.

Fine: Are you a masochist cause you enjoy getting hit.

Shade: You are a complete Different person in School.

Fine: No i'm the same one but I'm just talking my anger out on you.

Shade: Are you baka.

_**Fine was about to hit Shade in the face but Shade doge the Was so Sad that she Hug him and star crying on hist Chest.**_

Shade: Why sad?

Fine: I found my best friend outside the school kissing the guy i like .How come i can be sad.

Shade: Where are your parents.

Fine: They live in another country remember,They want to get rid of me .Cause I'm not smart as them.

**_Shade then carried Fine, Bride style and Fine star hitting him on the chest But not as just wanted to touch some of his Six Packs don't blame her she is a growing woman. Then Out of nowhere Fine was stuck in A bedroom with Shade and he is talking his shirt off._**

Fine: Shade What Are you doing talking your shirt off ?

Shade: dOn't worried you would like it.

_**A/n want to know what happens Follow and Stay cool .**_


	3. Hot

_**Fine P.O.V**_

Fine:L-i-ke Like what Shade?

Shade: What are perv you are .

Fine: Then what where you talking about?

Shade: Your maid uniform.

Fine: What?. There is no freaking way i'm putting one of those.

Shade: Wanna bet.

_**Fine Then star to run all over the house and Shade was Chasing after her she could not help but to Smile .Fine almost fell down the stair but Shade manege to catch up .And save her now they were hugging. **_

Shade: Baka.

Fine: Shade.

**_Then Shade push Fine against the wall , And kiss her .Fine was surprise but kiss back ,The kiss was like a volcano erupting full of heat . Shade could not take it and tried to enter his tongue but Fine would not let him in. So carry Fine to his bedroom And throw her into the bed Fine could not help but to Gasp, This was the opportunity Shade was Waiting for so he enter his tongue inside respond with the kiss and now there tongue where having a battle for Dominance Fine Was busy with Shade Pants While Shade whas taking off her Shirt and taking her bra off .He was beyond exited you can see it for his Pants Shade keep Kissing Fine And massaging her Breast at the same Time He guess that Fine would be a C cup It was not big but not small at the same then He left Fine Mouth To To Suck her Breast He was sucking one breast and the Other one he massage it with his hands Fine could not help But to moan she could not believe that Her First time was gonna be Shade when Shade was about to kiss Fine again The door of the house open._**

Shade: Shit Fine go Hide.

Fine: Oh let me get my bra first .

Shade hurry up go to the closet.

Fine: Ok Shade.

_**With that Fine when to Hide in the closet.**_

?: Shade I'm home.

Shade: What are you doing here.

?: Just came to give you something then I'm going to leave now come down.

Shade: Ok

**_What is gonna happen who is this person and what would happen to Fine._**


	4. Almost got caught

_**A/N This chap is dedicated to my first review of this story Stephany and i want her to be a character on my story Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

**_Stephany P.O.V_**

_Ok , Hehehehe Is been a long time since a been able to Visit , My dear Why is his cloths so out of place?_

_Stephany: Hey Bro can i see your Closet for a min? (__**Does he think I'm stupid for good sake I know him very well.)**_

Shade: You can do that is a mess.

Stephany: Hahahah is not that you are Hiding someone from me is it brother.

Shade: What make you say that?

Stephany: You dum-ass your clothes are out of place and i think you where making out with someone and ofcourse i came in and you hide her from me.

Shade: I'm not hiding no one.

Stephany: OMG is it a he your gay Shade .(_**Como on fall for the trap.)**_

Shade: Why you I'm not Hiding come on you wanna meet her i show you her.(**_I know it If a would not come they would probably be having sex by now oh my dear brother you don't know how to control your Hormones.)_**

_**Fine heard the hole conversation she was already fizzing her clothes and Hair when she heard the door open she try to act as casual as possible.**_

Stephany : So this is the girl ?

Shade: Yeah

Fine: Hey I'm Fine Hirakawa nice to me you.

Stephany: You look fine .why are you Shade out of place? .

Fine: Cause he was going to take a shower and then you came.(**_How can i be wrong but then what is she doing_**_ here?)_

Stephany: Then why are you doing here? Don't tell me you where gonna take a bath with him.

Fine: He wanted help in math cause he is almost failing and i came here to tutor him. ( **_I see so i was wrong.)_**

Shade : You see now let go.

Stephany: Well see ya Fine hope I can see you again.

**_Shade then grab his sister arms and accompany her to the car .Fine was still nervous I mean she almost have sex with the school Bad-boy.I couple min later Shade came to the room smirking at Fine .Fine Knew this is not gonna be good._**

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

Shade: Nice Safe.

Fine: Thanks .

Shade:But you still need to wear the maid uniform is sexy.

Fine:S-shade.I guess you have to catch me first.

Shade: Then you better star running F-I-N-E .

**_Then Fine star to run across the house running away from Shade , But she was not scared she was happy she does not know why but she like The way Shade Kiss her and now is running after her .You can say she is crazy but Begin a slave my not be bad at all._**

**_ (-)_(-)_**

**_( (o) ^ (0) )_**

**_Hope you like it ._**


	5. Fingers

**Fine p.o.v**

Shade have catch up to me,He suddenly Kiss me. His tongue pushed deeper, silencing anything he had thought to say. It silenced me as well. It twisted and turned, flicked a little bit upwards as his nose nuzzled against my clit. I cried out softly, not wanting to Moan. He pushed his face closer to me again and again. It was astonishing how much he tried to make me feel good.

Every so often he'd come up for breath and butterfly kiss around me. He asked gentle questions and reassured me along the way. "You're doing great. You're amazing. You're perfect. You taste out of this world." I assumed they were all good things.

"Hey babe?" he asked alerting my attention. I let out a moan of pleasure. There was an odd sensation spreading throughout my body starting at my toes. I wiggled them against his bare back. He had luckily pulled off his t shirt allowing me to see his broad shoulders and back muscles while he worked on me. "Can I add a finger?"

"A finger?"

"Yeah." He confirmed trailing the smooth palm of his hand around my thigh until his finger was pressing against me and his tongue was nibbling on my clit. "Just one. I promise not to push you if you don't want to." His words were enough reassurance for me to agree.

And as soon as the words left my mouth I felt something smooth insert into me. I had tried using a tampon once at Rein's, but since my mum banned them from my house as well I had never had anything come near me. It felt, odd, difficult, a little bit uncomfortable.

As he moved his finger in a slow circle though, I couldn't help the cry that ripped from my chest. I let out a small choking sob as I felt something bubble up inside and overflow me. "Shade…" I trailed off into a moan and he kissed up my body.

His lips attached to my neck and his finger pumped inside me smoothly. "Relax, relax," He urged kissing my neck and I moaned as his finger sped up.

"Kiss me." I pleaded and he latched his lips onto mine. He tasted different than before. Odd, and maybe that was what I tasted like. I was determined not to think about it though. His tongue met mine in my mouth and I wrapped my arms around him.

"That's a girl, relax." He half moaned against my lips and then I felt an inexplicable wetness seep from me. I panted and moaned and he kissed my lips with a breathless, "be right back." I didn't even have time to panic because in not even thirty seconds he was back with a glass of water. "You alright?"

He asked with a smirk as I drank it eagerly. I smiled and nodded and he patted me down with a few tissues. "How was that?" he asked and I smiled and stood off the bed to join him in a hug.

"Really nice." I smiled.

"Good Let leave it like that, I don't want to take your virginity now ."He said while He carry me Bride style to the bed.

"Sleep."He said,And that what i did i sleep next to the boy i supposed to hate , for making me begin his slave.

_**(0)-(0)**_

_**( (0)^(0) )**_

_**A/N Fine is still i virgin cause he did not put his stick in her Vagina Yet .**_


	6. Stephany

_**Normal P.o.V**_

_"God dam it why does this kid Not answer the freaking darn Phone."Stephany yell while holding the Phone she was calling her brother but the stupid kid did not answer._

_"Woman control."Say i teasing voice from She Then Quickly turn around to see the teasing voice.I boy around 24 With similar hair to Shade but Red and ruby eyes._

_"Maliket..."Says Stephany Wile gasping .The boy just smirk ._

_"Did you miss?"He says in a teasing Voice he walk up to Stephany and Kiss her lightly in the Lips She smile.,He Grab her ass Hard Making Stephany Moan The kiss became more Intense Stephany and Malikate Tongues Were fighting for Dominance He bite Stephany lips, And she moan. _

_"A-ah Come on stop teasing me."She whisper in a lustful Voice he smirk in response._

_'Sorry baby but not today."He says Stephany was now mad._

_"You are so mean you turn me on for nothing it been 2 weeks since last time we did it you are a jerk Maliket."She yell Turning Her back on him._

_"Sorry babe..You know I want more than ever but you need to go to college."He says sadly She turn around to see him and smile._

_"Thanks you i love you too When i finish college we can finally get married."She said wile hugging Him he smile And hug her back._

_"I would love you forever and ever ." He said in a lovely Voice she just smile._

_"By the way you should prepare i want four kids."She says in a half teasing and half serious voice .Maliket almost fainted._

_'But honey.." He did not have time to finish cause Stephany cute him off._

_"Oh honey no four baby's no chuki chiki."She smile._

_"You always win..."He said wile kissing her smile and put her arms around his neck. _

**_Hope you like the Chapter Stephany _**


End file.
